Charlie's Past
by Just Some NJ Writer
Summary: Oneshot. After a long, hard-fought battle with the Sandbelching Meerslug, Charlie relives his darkest memory from his days in the service. Rated T for original character deaths.


_Day 24_

_A moment of silence for the Pikmin we have lost today…_

…

…

…

_Okay, that's enough._

_Losing soldiers is something you never quite get used to. But it's our responsibility to go on. And go on, we shall._

_Charlie_

Charlie finished writing the day's report and shut the journal. He sits there, looking at it with a solemn face for several minutes.

"Captain? Are you going to sleep? You need your rest for collecting fruit tomorrow!" Alph said.

"Oh, uh…yes, Alph. Just give me a minute." Charlie replied. He changed into his pajamas and went into him and Alph's cabin. Alph was already asleep. Charlie climbed into the bottom bunk. He lay there, thinking. Eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

_Charlie's Subconscious_

_Koppai_

_July 27, Year 20XV_

_The galaxy was thrown into a galactic war. Separators have declared war on the galaxy to take it over and remodel it to their liking. All but two planets have given in to their threat: Hocotate and Koppai. Lieutenant Charlie has just received word that the General would like to see him._

Young Lieutenant Charlie had just been called into General Gregory's office. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant. Please, take a seat next to Lieutenant Edward. We have much to discuss." Charlie obeyed his superior officer and sat next to Edward. Charlie had never liked Edward. They were polar opposites. Charlie did things by the book and carefully planned each move. Edward on the other hand had no regard for rules or safety and always threw caution to the wind. "As you know the Chocans have just captured one of Hocotate's moons. We have received intel that the pig Zackory Alexanders himself will be there for a meeting."

"What would you like for me to do, General?" Charlie asked.

"I want your squad and Edward's squad to merge for a mission. We need you two to lead your squads into the building where the meeting will be held, and interrogate and capture that son of a grub-dog."

"If I may interrupt, General, why don't we just bomb the place and end this war once and for all?" Edward asked.

"Because Alexanders has a large following. Killing him would bring the galaxy into worse condition than it already is. We would be kindling the fire to the galaxy's demise. Besides, we are Koppaites, not monsters." Charlie answered.

"Charlie is correct. Anyway, we are able to get one ship onto the moon. You will be disguised as businessman, so you will only have handguns and a knife. The building is forty stories, so you will each individually scout each floor. Once one of you find Alexanders, call the others and tell them to get to the floor they were scouting. Once there, shoot all armed hostiles and apprehend Alexanders. You will then escape to the ship and come back here, where the interrogation will begin. Any questions?"

"How will we make sure that Alexander's men aren't waiting outside to gun us down during the escape?" Edward said.

"Hocotations will provide cover fire if that happens."

"What if Alexanders is planning to be kidnapped? What if he wants to get into our army base so he can take it over, or blow it up?" Charlie asked.

"I assure you that we have prepared for that. If there are no more questions, call your squads into the assembly room and explain the plan to them. You leave August twelfth."

* * *

_August II, 20XV_

_Charlie's cabin_

It was the night before the mission was to take place. Charlie and his roommate, second in command, and close friend, Sergeant Major Dominic were discussing the plan one last time.

"…then we bring Alexanders back to the ship and fly back here. Got it?" Charlie finished.

"Yes, sir. Hey, do you think we can trust Lieutenant Edward?" Dominic said.

"No, we cannot. He is a scoundrel. I cannot believe he even made it to Corporal!"

"I find it funny, sir, that you two are so unlike each other that it is like comparing meat to vegetables!"

"It is rather humorous. Now get to sleep."

"Just one last thing, sir."

"What is it?"

"What if Alexanders is expecting us? What if there is a traitor amongst us?"

"Hm…I didn't think of that. Keep an eye on everyone's actions, especially Edward."

"Affirmative. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_August 12, 20XV_

_12:00 pm_

"We're entering Hocotation airspace now." The pilot said.

"Land about three miles from the building. Everybody load up your plasma pistols and make sure your energy knives are charged."

"Sir, yes sir!" they all said.

"Landing in approximately one minute, sir."

"Time to kick some Chocan butt!" Edward said.

"That is not our mission, Edward!" Charlie angrily said.

"We'll see about that…" Edward whispered soft enough so nobody could hear.

* * *

_1:30 pm_

"We're set up and ready to infiltrate the building. Everyone, you know the floors you must patrol. Move out!" Charlie said. Charlie took the stairs up to the twenty-third floor. Dominic followed Edward up to the fifth floor. Edward entered room 508. Dominic stood by the door and listened in.

"They are here, my leader. Shall I call them?" Edward said.

"Yes, Edward. Do it." The unmistakable voice of Zackory Alexanders said. Dominic gasped and radioed everyone.

"Lieutenant! Edward is a traitor! He is about to call us to the room! There are about ten, no twenty soldiers! Alexanders is also there, and they're about to…" The soldiers came out of the room and apprehended Dominic.

"Dominic? Dominic!? Cripes, this is bad! Everyone! Edward has betrayed us and has taken Sergeant Major Dominic hostage! This is now a rescue mission! Everyone to the fifth floor now!" Charlie ran to the fifth floor. The rest of the squad was there waiting for him.

"What do we do, Lieutenant?" One of the soldiers said.

"Grenade!" Another soldier yelled. There was an explosion and Charlie was sent flying. He blacked out. He woke up in a dark room.

"We meet at last, Lieutenant Charlie." A voice said.

"_Alexanders_." Charlie spat. "Where's my squad?"

"Oh," Edward said "you don't need to worry about them anymore."

"You…killed them!?"

"Yes, Charlie. We have killed them all…except for your close friend." Edward revealed Dominic strapped to chair.

"I'm sorry…Charlie. I've… failed you." He said.

"No, Dominic. I've failed you. I'm sorry." Charlie said.

"Enough of this. Execute the prisoner." Alexanders said to Edward.

"Which one?"

"Your choice." Edward smiled and walked up to Dominic.

"I've been waiting for this, Sergeant Major." Dominic spat in Edward's face. Angered, Edward snapped Dominic's neck.

"NO! YOU BULBLAX! YOU CARROT-SUCKING BULBLAX!" Charlie took the secret pistol he always carried in his boot and shot the guards holding him down. He then knocked Alexanders out and disarmed Edward. He then shot his legs and put his gun up to Edward's temple.

"Do you really think killing me will make a difference? Your best friend's dead and I have this building rigged to blow in five minutes."

"You won't be killed by the blast." Charlie said as he shot Edward's head. He quickly picked up Alexanders and ran out of the building. He got to the ship and threw Alexanders into the cargo hold.

"Get us off this moon now!"

"What about the others?"

"They're all dead! Move!" The pilot blasted off. Charlie heard the building explode.

* * *

Charlie woke up screaming.

"What is it Captain!?" Alph yelled, rolling out of his bunk. Brittany ran in.

"What's going on!?" she yelled.

"The captain just started screaming out of nowhere. Captain, are you alright?"

"Oh goodness…okay, let me explain. You know how we lost about seventy Pikmin to the Sandbelching Meerslug earlier today?"

"Yes." The other two said.

"Well, it brought back terrible, terrible memories from my time in the war."

"What happened, Captain?" Alph said.

Charlie told Alph and Brittany the entire story.

"But…then you got the information from Alexanders and executed him after a meeting with the other planets. You were made a legend, Captain!" Alph said.

"That's not the point! I lost thirty-eight good men that day. My best friend was one of them! He was the one that gave me my rubber duck. That's why I always carry it…"

"I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't realize…"

"Captain. Just put this behind you. I know you lost many men, but that's the price for peace. What we need to focus on now is getting as much fruit as we can so we can save Koppai!"

"Brittany! I know you dislike Captain Charlie but give him a break! What if someone killed your Auntie Bea in front of you? Now's the time to comfort the captain!"

"Thank you, Alph, but I'm alright. I just…need some sleep. Goodnight, Brittany. Goodnight, Alph."

"Goodnight, captain." Brittany said. She went back to her cabin.

"Captain, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for trying to help, Alph. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Captain." Charlie got back into bed. He saw his rubber ducky on the ground. He picked it up and brought it to bed. He hugged it until he fell asleep.


End file.
